You Can Call Me Rocky
by beckstar05
Summary: A boxing training session doesn't go exactly how Lassiter planned but is that really a bad thing? Shassie SLASH!


_I love me some Shassie goodness. I've read a bunch of stories but this is my first time attempting to write a slash story. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>You Can Call Me Rocky<strong>

"Put on the damn gloves, Spencer," Head Detective Carlton Lassiter growled.

"I don't know what you expect to accomplish here. I'm a lover not a fighter," Shawn responded, while pulling a set of blue boxing gloves onto his hands. "Also these gloves are all wrong. They should be green to bring out the beautiful color of my eyes." Shawn fluttered his eyelashes in emphasis.

Lassiter rolled his eyes before replying. "You have been shot, kidnapped, and taken hostage more than any person I have ever met and I, for one, am tired of having to save your ass."

"Now, now Lassie. Even if that were true, you know you would love saving my ass. After all it is a fine looking ass."

"Just get in the ring so I can show you some self-defense. That way you can fight off your attackers before being kidnapped or shot or taken hostage," Lassiter sighed.

"But then what would you do?"

"Then I would be able to do my job without having to worry about you getting yourself killed."

"Aw. I knew you cared Carly," Shawn said with a grin.

"It has nothing to do with you Spencer. Do you know how much paperwork the Chief would make me do if you died?"

"Um… a lot?"

"Yes a lot. So get in the ring before I throw you in there myself."

Shawn grumbled but did what the detective told him to do.

"Can't we just do this another day? There's a _Top__Chef_ marathon on and I need to find out which one of those Volta-, Voltago, Valatago, which one of the brothers wins."

"We have to do it today Spencer because this is the only day that my friend who owns this place is out of town and, therefore, it is the only day that this place is closed and there is no way that I am teaching an overly hyper, flailing, pain in the ass man-child to box with an audience. I have a reputation to maintain after all."

"Ouch that hurts Lassiefrass," Shawn said with a fake look of hurt on his face. "I was wondering why there was no one else here. I thought you were afraid people would see my mad skills and call Homeland Security to report me as a weapon of mass destruction."

"Stop being ridiculous, Spencer. Now, before we start we bump-"

"uglies?" Shawn interrupted.

"-gloves," Lassiter continued, ignoring the younger man. "As soon as we do that we can begin. I'll try to take it easy on you since you're a beginner."

"I guarantee you Lassie, I am no beginner," Shawn replied with a wink.

A glare was the only response that Shawn received. They both walked into the middle of the ring and bumped gloves.

Shawn immediately backed out of Lassiter's reach. Lassiter didn't advance. Instead he started circling to Shawn's side and Shawn had no choice but to move as well. They continued moving in a circular motion with neither of them willing to try and strike first and give up their defensive position.

"You know, I feel like we should be doing something. I'm starting to get dizzy and-"

It was at that time that Lassiter struck with a surprising but not hard blow to Shawn's jaw.

"Don't get distracted. Always watch what your opponent is doing," Lassiter lectured. "If you lose focus for even one minute your attacker can come at you and put you down."

"Jeez Lassie, take a chill pill. Maybe we should go get pineapple smoothies instead of doing all of this Rocky stuff. Maybe we could even manage to unbunch those panties of yours."

Lassiter moved in again and landed another blow this time hitting Shawn in the side.

"I told you to focus Spencer. That doesn't mean keep talking."

"Fine," Shawn huffed.

Lassiter went to strike again but this time Shawn saw it coming and was able to block it.

"Better."

Lassiter tried for a few more hits but Shawn continued to block each and every one. It had been nearly five minutes in the ring and all they had managed to do was go around in circles. Unless knockout by dizziness counted, this training session was going to last forever.

"I'm bored. Are you sure we can't just do this by playing with Rockem Sockem Robots. Those are so much more fun. I have a set back in the office. I call being the red one!"

"Focus," Lassiter growled. "If you're so bored why don't you try going on the offensive. You can just hope that the attacker will tire out while trying to kick the crap-"

Lassiter never finished his sentence as Shawn threw a right hook and caught the detective right on the jaw. Lassiter couldn't hold back the shocked look that formed on his face.

"What?" Shawn asked with a shrug. "I watched Lethal Weapon, and Lethal Weapon 2, and Lethal Weapon 3, and don't tell Gus but I even saw Lethal Weapon 4. Definitely not worth the money I paid to see it."

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means that the awesome Officer Riggs taught me to throw a punch. Don't let this beautiful face fool you, Lassie. Under it lies a trained fighter just waiting to be unleashed. Watch out or I might go all Jackie Chan on you."

"That reference doesn't even make sense. We're boxing not doing martial arts. If you wanted to make a proper comparison you should have-"

Shawn landed another blow to Lassiter's face stunning the older man.

"I thought you said no getting distracted. You sounded a little distracted," Shawn said with a smile.

"Oh it's on now Spencer," Lassiter nearly growled.

Lassiter abandoned all caution and attacked.

Shawn, however, was ready and blocked all of the detective's attacks. When he saw the confusion on Lassiter's face he started adding in his own jabs, most of them connecting with the older man's body.

Shawn hooked his foot behind the detective's leg and in an instant they were both on the ground with the younger man straddling Lassiter.

Lassiter brought his hands up to block his face from the blows he was expecting to come but was confused when nothing happened. He slowly relaxed his arms and stared up in confusion at Shawn who was just smiling down at him.

"What the hell, Spencer? This is boxing not wrestling. And where the hell did you learn to do that?" Lassiter asked, clearly confused as to how the younger man had managed to best him.

"Did you honestly expect me to grow up under Henry Spencer's watch and not know how to do any of this stuff?"

"You mean to tell me that I came here on my day off to teach you stuff that you already knew?"

Shawn's only response was to widen his smile.

Lassiter grumbled. "Well then can you get off of me?"

"Nope."

"Why the hell not?" Lassiter asked.

"'Cause I don't want to," Shawn said with a wink.

In less than a second, Lassiter flipped them over, reversing their positions, leaving him leaning over the younger man.

It was then that he looked down and saw a bulge that Shawn's loose fitting gym shorts were doing a terrible job of hiding. His gaze lingered a little longer than was normal before he brought his eyes back up to Shawn's eyes.

"What the hell, Spencer?" Lassiter asked but made no movement to get off of the pseudo-psychic.

"I thought you were sexy in your suit and holster. That doesn't compare at all to you all geared up and sweaty after boxing."

"You think I'm sexy?" Lassiter asked.

"Wow that was not the question I was expecting but of course, Carly. Why do you think I flirt so much with you?"

"You flirt with everyone."

"Well yeah but I flirt the most with you," Shawn responded.

"Spencer we can't. I mean if the people at the station found out or God forbid the Chief-"

Shawn, pulled on Lassiter's t-shirt and caught him off balance pulling the detective down on top of him. He crushed their lips together.

Shawn had expected the detective to be hesitant perhaps even pull away and run as fast as he could but he was pleasantly surprised when it was Lassiter that deepened the kiss.

The pseudo-psychic could feel Lassiter's tongue on his lips demanding entrance which Shawn readily gave. He could feel the detective's tongue exploring every crevice of his mouth and he shuddered when it skimmed across the roof of his mouth.

Shawn sucked on Lassiter's tongue pulling it even deeper and was rewarded by a low moan from the older man which he greedily swallowed. He would have loved to continue with the kiss but his need for oxygen was letting itself known and he pulled away.

"Stop worrying, Carlton," Shawn said as he rested his head on the other man's forehead.

"You called me Carlton," Lassiter stated.

"Of course, I did. It's your name isn't it?"

"Hmm. It is but it just sounded sexy the way you said it."

"Wow you actually wanting me to talk. That's a new one," Shawn smiled.

"Let's not go that far," Lassiter said as he pulled Shawn in for another kiss.

This kiss was just as passionate as the first. It was hot, sloppy, and greedy. Shawn grabbed at the back of Lassiter's neck pulling the older man closer. He could feel the weight of the man on top of him and could feel Lassiter's hard cock pushing into his thigh.

Shawn removed one of his hands from Lassiter's neck and let it travel down the other man's body until it reached the waist band of Lassiter's shorts. He slid his hand underneath and could feel the hard muscle that constituted Lassiter's ass.

When Lassiter moaned into their kiss, Shawn took it as invitation to move his hand some more until he found what he was really looking for.

"Oh fuck!" Lassiter yelled as he broke away from their kiss.

"Do you want me to stop?' Shawn asked. He was full on ready to have a good time but if the detective wanted to stop he would. He wouldn't be happy about it but he would stop.

"If you even think about stopping Shawn I will teach you what real boxing is."

"Well if you insist," Shawn said before increasing his pressure on the other man's cock and giving a quick pump.

Lassiter growled as he began to assault the younger man's neck, trailing kisses up and down. The kisses quickly turned into nips and then into little bites.

Shawn continued the attention he was paying to Lassiter's dick, giving a slight twirl of his wrist whenever he reached the head.

Shawn could feel Lassiter's hands start to roam his body and was delighted when they started to tug upward on his shirt. Shawn obliged and leaned up so that Lassiter could remove it.

The detective quickly removed his own t-shirt, leaving them half-naked.

Lassiter let his eyes roam down the younger man's athletically toned body before attacking Shawn's lips once again. This time he let Shawn have control as the pseudo-psychic slid his tongue into the other man's mouth and let out his own appreciative groan.

This was all going too fast but way too slow at the same time. Shawn wanted this moment to last forever but he also wanted to get to the really good stuff too. His desires were battling in his head but the really good stuff was starting to pull into the lead.

Apparently Lassiter thought the same thing as he tugged Shawn's shorts down and freeing his erection.

The detective groaned in appreciation and then quickly pulled off his own shorts. They were now both naked and the skin on skin contact felt wonderful.

"Shawn I want to, but we don't have any-"

"In the side pocket of my gym bag," Shawn said breathlessly.

"You have that stuff in your gym bag?" Lassiter asked in disbelief.

"What? I'm like the girl scouts. Always have to be prepared."

"That's the boy scouts that are always prepared."

"I've heard it both ways," Shawn shrugged.

Shawn watched as Lassiter hopped off of him and nearly ran to Shawn's gym bag that was lying on a bench near the side of the room. It didn't take long for the detective to find what he was looking for and returned in a matter of seconds with a condom and a small bottle of lube.

"I've never been with a guy. I don't really know what I'm doing," Lassiter said almost nervously.

"You'll figure it out, Lassie. I want to feel you inside of me. I have full confidence in you."

Lassiter apparently didn't need anymore prodding as he lowered himself back onto the mat, this time fitting himself into Shawn's slightly parted legs.

The detective returned to kissing Shawn with the younger man letting him set the pace. Shawn wanted Lassiter badly but didn't want to scare him off by rushing him. However, Lassiter's nervousness seemed to disappear instantaneously as Shawn heard the cap of the lube being popped open.

Shawn could feel a cold finger lightly circling his entrance before a single digit entered him. He forced himself to relax as the digit pushed further into him. Soon Lassiter's finger was fully in and the detective started to slide the digit in and out.

Soon a second finger was added and Shawn grunted at the added pressure. The fingers started scissoring, stretching him until a third finger could be added comfortably.

Shawn was about to urge the detective to finish with the prepping when he felt Lassiter crook one of his fingers that rubbed across his bundle of nerves.

"Shit Lassie!" Shawn screamed out and he could feel the detective smile into the kiss.

Shawn whimpered at the loss when Lassiter pulled out his fingers. He heard the lube bottle open back up and the condom wrapper being ripped open.

Lassiter broke the kiss they had been sharing and starred into Shawn's eyes as he lined himself up.

"Are you sure, Shawn?"

"Hell yes, Carlton. Fuck me!" Shawn demanded.

Lassiter complied and in one motion he was inside the younger man.

"Fuck!" Shawn grunted.

Lassiter immediately stilled, obviously concerned at the younger man's outburst.

"You didn't hurt me. I'm not that fragile. Now move!"

Reassured, Lassiter pulled nearly all of the way out before slamming back in. It took a few more thrusts but he eventually angled himself so that he slammed into Shawn's prostrate.

Shawn howled in ecstasy.

Lassiter set a punishing rhythm but Shawn managed to keep pace; throwing himself down as the detective thrusted into him. He could tell he was close but tried desperately to hold off. However, he was starting to quickly come undone when Lassiter grabbed onto his cock and started jacking him off.

He lasted a few more thrusts before he could feel his balls drawing up.

"I'm going to cum. I can't hold on any more."

"Then don't. Come for me Shawn," Lassiter whispered into his ear.

And Shawn did just that, shooting his seed onto his and Lassiter's belly. He could feel his body contracting and it wasn't long before he could feel Lassiter reaching his climax.

"Shawn!" Lassiter screamed as he reached his release. He continued to thrust as he milked Shawn for all he was worth.

Lassiter collapsed onto the younger man as they both came down. Eventually he slipped out of Shawn and rolled onto his back next to Shawn.

Neither of them talked for a few minutes as they both needed to catch their breath. It was Shawn, or course, that started talking first.

"So does that not getting distracted rule still apply?"

Lassiter actually laughed at Shawn's comment. "No I don't think it applies anymore, at least not when we're boxing in an empty gym."

Shawn slowly got to his feet and pulled the older man up. They both got dressed with smiles on their lips.

As they were walking to the front door Shawn spoke.

"So… pineapple smoothies?"

"Sure Rocky," Lassiter replied as he pulled open the door and they both stepped out of the gym. "Whatever you want."

* * *

><p><em>Awww! How adorable! <em>

_Now if you would be so kind as to let me know how I did. Thanks!_


End file.
